leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vi/@comment-9705522-20131006105729/@comment-7095057-20131007181817
You'd be wrong. I explained the Corki one. Vi kicked my ass most of mid game till I finished Cleaver and Blade of the Ruined King. Once I had those two Vi quite litterally ulted me to her death, even with Randiuns, Frozen Mallet, and a botrk herself and over 4k hp. As a corki I nuked and killed her in roughly 6 shots (True damage, over 300 AD, an IE and enough armor shred to take her 250 armor down to 70 or less once all mitigations were accounted for). In my case with caitlyn. I trapped behind me right as vi hit, let it trap her, and then walked out far enough for mallet and botrk's slows to wear down. I then just turned and kited her. Vayne still has condeme after the ult, so you'd be silly to think Vayne can't get away after, especially with a quick ult tumble. So yes you can survive. It's a matter of how you do it. Randiuns is nasty yes, but so is crit and armor pen, which you should have by that stage in the game if Vi's able to nuke you that hard. If you DON'T have armor pen by mid game, you're playing wrong unless you have a ton of burst already. I consider 500 and lower low because at 800, with the right items, you sustain yourself through shooting. one nice thing about a champ like cait for instance. A headshot crit proc on a minion is an instant 250+ hp heal (500% damage strike, you get about 100% of that damage in heals from a 20% life steal), and still a hefty 75% with champions. That's a good chunk of hp vi would have to blow through, still, and if you're like me who likes to build a botrk along with bloodthirster sometimes instead of a shiv or phantom dancer, well you don't tend to worry too much about hp. Now for your ganking. There are 2 problems there. 1. Why are you close to the river where the jungler would be coming through in the first place. If you're that close to the river that you can have vi Q ult you the moment she appears on screen, you're simply way too close to the wards, because Vi shouldn't be able to do that from the edge of ward range, which is 550. Crossing over would require Vi do pass 1100 range (The full range of the ward), meaning you need to be within 400 range of your own ward for her to ult you. If you're THAT close to the river or tribush wards you're asking to get ganked sadly. But then again you should never be past the mid section of the enemy side bush because of that threat. If you are you're either: Committing to taking the tower or diving the enemy, know the jungler isn't around and can't get to you fast enough, or that the jungler is too weak to fight you at the moment. As for the last bit: AS does not equal AD, and some champions do not care about Randiun's slow or AS debuff (Namely Lucian). In a fight where you do have your escape there's no reason vi should be able to kill you, plain and simple. As for her play and kit, she still doesn't stand up to Lee's ability to flash insta kick the ADC into his own team, so I don't consider her great. Most vi's I fight try to initate only to have their team get split up due to better team comps like Morgana, Zac, Sona, and other champs with team stunning ults and cc, so I've never considered her to have a real threat potential because she's only got a 1 player ult. Sure she can lock down a champion from high range, but Leona has better lockdowns, a full team stun, and stupid high damage passives. But thats a different conversation. Edit: Perhaps I'm being biased. I personally have had no issues against a vi because in all games with her on the other side, I've either been in a team that was good at reacting and thus avoided early ganks from her, or had AoE ults that could lock down the other team. Vi personally in a 1v1 hasn't given me trouble, but that's because aside from Corki I don't use escapes until after she hits, and then kite her (Cait trap + Net, Graves Smokescreen + E, Vayne condem, Ez shift, Ashe ult to frost shot kiting... list goes on). In situations where your escapes are blown, she's got a much better chance to kill you yes, but simply put I never had that issue because I kept my escapes.